petals saga
by ela5
Summary: sakura is a carefree high school girl, who unfortenaly bought a box ended in a world she had never been. their she meets naruto gang, and the boys fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Were am I?

Drop of water that was coming down by every second, as I girl with pink hair awoke from her slumber.

She look around to find herself to see were she was to nodes she wasn't home anymore.

Sakura pov:

I awoke after that nasty fall I got, and look around to see I wasn't even close to home. I look around and I relics I was in a forest, I rub my eyes and blinks two times to see I wasn't dreaming, around me was trees and a waterfall.

"well it seem I not in Kansas anymore" I said to myself as I dust the invisible dust of my skirt.

Im not quite sure how I got here or what happen but I remembered I was home after a hard day in school.

Flashback:

The sun was shinning and the birds wore signing, 'wow what a nice day to start, well for some people…'

My name is Haruno Sakura, im 15 yrs old and I will be starting high school, and the one you see still sleeping while the alarm is ringing like crazy, is me.

I was going to shut the demon construction when the phone ring.

I pick the phone up with a yawn and a 'hello…'

"sakura you know what time is it you are late for school, get up" scream my lovely mother.

"hi mom, how your trip with dad" I ask while scratching my head as I move out bed to get a shower.

"you are late, how in the world can you not see that" she ramble about it.

"yeah…I love you too mom" I said while I get my school uniform ready while yawn once again.

My mom sighed, "sakura what am I going to do with your becoming a lady, but you don't act like one and you don't worry much about it".

"I don't know, I might be of much better if I was a boy" I joke while I laugh about it.

"sakura…, ok honey you better get ready I just call to make sure your ok, kisses" said my mom, "ok bye mom and say hi to dad for me" as we both hang up.

"well another boring day" I said, as I go and took a shower.

-

-

I walk to school and eating my breakfast a pop tart not even worrying about me been late is not like the first time I was ever late!

-

-

I walk straight to my class and look around to find myself been watch by the whole class, "im so glad that you're here miss haruno" said my teacher as he start to wright something in the board who by the look of it he seem he was about to yell at me, but instead he hold it in; wow im surprised most of the times I come at the end of class and he is about to throw a piece of chalk to my head.

"yeah sorry I slept in againg" I respond with a sighed as look at my seat and planted my self.

"alright then let being" said the teacher as he being class.

-

-

Then end of school

"awe" I yawned once again, god im getting sleepy lately.

While walk back to home I found and old man wearing a black hoot sealing some stuff.

"hey miss I can see you hold such unique aurora" said the old man as he look straight at me.

"uh…not realy" I respond, "but you do!" he smile "now why don't you buy this box" as he show me a small box with whit strange markings.

"no thanks, im not interested" then I was about to leave when he stop me, "please miss, buy this box I relly need the money" he sounded as he was about to cry.

I look at him to make sure that this old foggy was swindle me, "alright how much?", "$20" he said, "what…I only have 10 bucks" while took out my money out to show me. Then he grab the money and smirk, "sold to young lady" he said.

"hey… give me back my money you stinking old man" I said, then with nodes the old man disappeared, "wha…" I look around to see if I can find it, "great now what am i supposed to do with this" as I look down a the wear little box.

-

-

I arrive home tired from the long day I have. I jump to the couch and fall to their while I garb the remote control and turn on the TV, "ok what on".

The weather man was on saying that it will be raining, "man what a liar" as I look outside my window to only see no clouds outside.

I turn of my tv and head to my room for a nice nap, I climb the stairs and open my room door and drop my backpack to my bed.

As I was about to go to dreamland, but I found myself looking into my back and finding the box I bought from the stinking old foggy, "now what do I do with you" I said grab the box and was about to open, but then the phone ring.

I pick up the phone, "hello".

"hello cupcake" said the man on the other line.

"hey dad, what's up" I smile to hear his voice, cause he awalys working and never talk to me.

"nothing cupcake, just checking if my cupcake is been doing" he said.

"the usual" I respond, "that good to hear, now you better not be having boys in the house or having a boyfriend understand, cupcake." said my dad with his usual talk about how boys are bad for me and that they should keep away from me.

"sure dad" I said, "that a girl" he said, then all of the sudden I herd one a call from my dad to come immediately, "oh sorry cupcake I have to go, now be a good girl and stay away from boys, bye" as he hang up, "yeah bye" I said to the death call and hang up.

I look at the ceiling and sighed, then I turn to look a the box once again,

"_what with the wear writhing" _I thought

"_**maybe is one of those old writing" **_said my inner sakura

"_could be"_I look at the box more closely and touch the lock, "I think is lock" as I try to open it, then all of the sudden I cut myself with edges as the box fell on the floor. "ouch, what is this box made of" while I suck on my finger were the cut was.

Then their was flash light coming from the box as the box open, "hey what going on" I look at the box to only fall flat on the floor, then their was a chanting. "uh what with the chanting, and what in the world is it saying" then the light got bigger and in gulf my whole room, I look around to only find a white light everywhere then a big hole came out of nowhere from my feet and I felt as I scream, "ahhhhhhhhhhh".

End of flashback

I move to were a the waterfall was and look at my reflection, "m… maybe this is a dream" as I put my hand into the water only to feel the cold sensation of it, "or maybe not".

"hey who are you" said a boy who look at me, with blues eyes, blond hair, and lines in his cheeks, I look at him clueless , _"is he speaking to me"._

"hey I said who are you" as he approached me, that only got me to move away from him a little. I was about to go, but I was stop as he grab my arm only to fall on top of me. "hey get of me" I yell while I push him of me, "sorry I trip on that rock" he pointed to the rock while his face was red.

"ok…hey are you ok" I look at him closer while he got redder then before, "ye-ah im o-k, im na-ru-to" he responded while he try to smile

"nice to meet you naruto" I smile as I took out my hand to shake only to look at naruto getting red like a tomato.

"hey dobe were are you"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------yeah im done with this page, I just hope im will be done with the other one.


	2. Chapter 2

the pink visitor

Sakura look were the voice came from and saw a boy with onyx eyes, light skin, and spike hair coming from the bushes.

"hey teme, you found me" said naruto while sakura was behind him.

Sasuke move his head to see what was behind naruto, "what are you hiding?".

"oh…nothing I just" said naruto trying to hide sakura, he know that sasuke can get any girl to fall for him, but he wasn't going to give up on his new friend.

Every seen he found her in the waterfall looking at her reflection, he felt something about her, she was so beautiful like and angel who has fallen from the skies and landed just for him. (oh boy the warm feeling)

He blush only thinking it, while naruto was in dream land he forgot about sasuke moving to see what was behind him, in his surprised their was a girl with pink hair, beautiful green eyes, and creamy skin, if he was like other boys he would blush just like naruto, but he wasn't he is an uchiha.

"uh…hello" said sakura as she waved, "hm…" said sasuke as he try to look cool. (oh brother…yeah right)

"so you name is hm" said sakura who thought this guy must have a wearer vocabulary, sasuke was surprised to see that some made fun of him, no one ever made fun of him, he wasn't mad but actually he was just interested the girl naruto found.

Naruto woke from his dream world as he heard sakura talking he jump next to sakura and hug her, "teme you cant have her" said naruto while he show his fangs to him and sasuke only smirk, Sakura just stare back and fort to sasuke and then at naruto.

then It hit her, "oh yeah im lost" she it her hand with a fist and her palm. "hey do you know were am I?" she said.

they both look at her unascertained on what she said, "what do you mean, were are you?, you are in konoha village" said sasuke thinking she must be lost or just retard it.

"ko-no-ha?" sakura she move away from naruto and sasuke, "then im defiantly not in Tokyo".

"to-ky-o" said both cluless boys now looking at the now foreigner girl, they both thought she does look different, her hair was one, but her close wore different then what girls wear.

"yeah that were I live", she scratch her head while she thought even more. "so you guys for around here, ne…" she ask them while lowering now her head to give a good look on them.

"yeah…" they both said who eyes on sakura wore never left.

"well did you'll know how I can go back?", she tilde more her head hoping to get a great answered. "no…" said sasuke plainly. _"what in the world does she think I am?" _

Then naruto step in a grab her hand, "but maybe sensei, can help" as he carry her and running to find his teacher. "naruto baka, bring her back!" yelled sasuke chasing after his blond teammate.

-

-

In a near tree a man with white hair and a mask covering his mouth, read a orange book as he giggles in a perverted way. (you dam sicko…, sorry who are fan of kakashi, I just got to write it.)

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" a loud yelled was heard coming from west.

"leave that PERVETED BOOK" yelled the loud, as people who heard him start talking.

"why hello boys", said kakashi who close his book, as naruto and sasuke came jumping next to him. After the greetings, kasha nodes that naruto was caring a girl with long pink hair and a strange close, "naruto…who is she?" he pointed to her. Sasuke told kakashi about naruto and him finding sakura and her no beeing around here. Naruto sweat nervously after he nodes that he was holding to close the girl he just met, and sakura just kept her calm and listen to the man in the mask about what he may help.

"im sorry, but I don't nothing …but I think we should take her to hokage, she might know!" said kakashi who got up from and went of to the hokage tower.

Sasuke who grab onto naruto shoulder and took away sakura of his arms went of to the hokage tower, "teme give me back sakura-chan" he now ran to catch him while both insulted each other on the way. In the other hand, sakura wonder, how long will they stop bickering.

-

-

In the hokage tower a blond woman with a big chest sitting behind a desk as she pick up he stash of sake from the doers and start to drink. "hey tsunade", said a old man with long white hair and a perverted look in his face. Tsunade choke on her drink, "what do you want, don't I have enough to deal with shizu instead nagging and now you perverted", she wiped out her mouth.

"are we hitting the booze early" he joke.

"you better keep quite if shizune find out I wasn't working and drinking instead she will…" when she was about to say something, kakashi puff in a smoke air. "hello tsunade-san, im here in need of help and are you drinking againg?" he saw her trying to hide her sake.

Then sasuke and naruto came bursting in the door trying to push each other while behind them was a bored sakura. "ok now what did you all want with me" she sat behind her desk smiling and acting like she had nothing to hide.

Kakashi clear his trough and was about to say something when naruto yelled, "grandma tsunade, this girl need you help", as he pull sakura to show her.

Tsunade got examined the pink hair girl. "so what you name?", she ask

As she continued to observed her.

Sakura felt nervous being gaze by many people, she dint know. yeah she was used to be look around when she was late for class or been call for something that she get annoyed by, even if is stranger, but this people make her feel nervous, Why?…well she doesn't know. "my… na-me is sa-kura, ha-runo sakura" she said nervously, _'dam I sound stupid' _she thought.

"well miss sakura, im tsunade…tell what is your problem?". she stood their just staring at the girl. Sakura try to shake the uncomfortable feeling she had, "you see im not from around here and…im…well kind lost and need your help, please" she sweated an anime sweat drop as she scratch her head and try to laugh about her dilemma. The room was quite for few minutes only the sound of the wind heating windows, "…so your saying your not from here, so were exactly are you from?" said tsunade. Then jiraiya who had only smile while he look at sakura up and down, "oh…come on tsunade don't tell me this pretty little thing is a spy from another village, she looks so innocent and has a wonderful bo…", he was hit by a bottle thrown by curtsied of the dear drunken, big chest, and leader blond. "now answered the question", she said while smile evilly.

"hey, listen I don't know what your talking about, but I only came here for your help to take me back home, old lady", sakura was no longer nervous, but dint like the way this woman treated her like.

Naruto, sasuke, kakashi, and jiraiya saw how the girl speak to tsunade, specially call her an old lady, this girl was dead sooner then she came to meat the all mighty tsunade.

Tsunade dint say anything, she only came closer to sakura and lifted her arm ready to strike poor sakura, while the boys only look and praying that tsunade doesn't hurt her so bad.

Tsunade smile and patted sakura in the head, " I like you kid, no one ever stand up to me like that, specially call me old lady like that" she laugh.

"but grandma tsunade, I call you old".

Tsunade heard that and sent naruto to the door, "I know you do, but I teach you a lesson to respect beautiful lady, like me", she growl at him.

Sakura felt sorry for naruto, _"man poor guy, even if what he said was totally_

_The wrong thing to say". _( she should talk sweat)

"ok so now we settle that, might answering my question my dear sakura", tsunade went to seat and smile.

"_creppy_…" ,thought pink hair one. "well im from Tokyo and…I think that all, so can you help me" she told her.

Another pregnated silent crept in the room, and the people who wore in the room hope that tsunade will help.

Yay…im done, dang I know is not long but please don't hate me for it, but I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the new girl in town

Sakura waited for an answered as everyone too, for the lady behind the desk to say something.

The atmosphere was dense and tension could be seen in their face.

"eh…tsunade" said the old white hair man as he approached her, only to find something that let him speechless. The all mighty hokage, the greatest kunochi, the queen of all might, the…

(naruto: hey will you get on with it.

sakura: yeah this kind getting nowhere.

sasuke:hm…

tsunade: on no continued I love when people say how brilliant and beautiful I am.

me:…oki-dokie ; P )

Was sleeping and dreaming about sake, gambling and winning money…

"what the hell" scream naruto as he now figure that the she felt asleep cause of course she was drunk.

"_I can t believe it_" though sakura as she sighed.

" _**this can be happening…this woman is supposed to help us!" **_said her inner-self.

Kakashi was about to do something, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "tsunade-san, you need to signed this papers", a woman with black hair, black eyes, and white skin step in with a big pile of papers and been followed by a cute little pig.

She put down the papers and started talking to the woman who was sleeping.

"so…blah blah blah…, yadia…". (lol, she dint actually dint say that, but when you hear people talk about stuff you don't care, you tend to hear those words)

All the people nodes the problem that was going, they decide to just live, after hearing shizune panicking.

-

-

"_well that was a waist of time_" thought sakura , as she walk next to naruto and sasuke.

Kakashi who said he have to live cause he had something to do left in few seconds.

"hey sakura-chan, would you like me to show you around" said naruto, that break the silence of the trio.

"sure" she smile.

Sasuke saw what naruto intentions wore, "but, first let get something to eat, I bet your hungry!" he smirk trying to impressed her. Then a growl came, and it wasn't from sakura, it was naruto.

"well…I am hungry" said sakura.

"perfect I know the best place to go eat", jump naruto.

"no dobe we aren't going to the ramen shop, and any ways it was my idea" protested sasuke.

"but teme, ramen it the greatest food ever" whine naruto.

"no it isn't is the grows food ever, tomatoes and sushi are food"

"hey guys"

"you wrong it ramen!"

"sushi!"

"RAMEN"

"SUSHI"

"RAMEM"

"guys…"

"SUSHI!!"

"RAMEN!!  
"GUYS!!", scream sakura to get their attention. (Boys this days and their small problems.)

"so this were you both dick-less wore!" a boy with black straight hair, pale skin then sasuke, black eyes, and weird get up then naruto wearing orange.

"sai!" both boys said, while sakura just wonder who is this guy?

"you know you guys left me in the forest, just like that, you should at least said something…who is she?, as he pointed to sakura.

"none of your business, sai-teme" answered naruto trying to do the same thing he did to sasuke.

"dobe, its not going to work", as sasuke sighed.

Sai push naruto out of the way and went straight to sakura while, he out of nowhere pulls out a rose and grabs her hand.

"hello im sai, but you can call me sai-kun and who might this beautiful creature be?" he let out one of his famous smirks to woo her.

Sakura was just was trying to smile, after he said his name and is rude not to smile, but she was wondering was wrong with the guys.

"yeah…my name, is sakura haruno" she sweated and anime sweat.

The boys look at sai now trying to woo their sakura, that they wore steaming with anger.

"_what is he thinking he is doing can he see she is my"_ both thought the same thing.

Sasuke who go out his imaginary world, were he was killing sai, naruto or any guy who come close to sakura, pull sakura and ran with her leaving his teammates.

"SAKURA-CHAN…" naruto who woken from his too dreamland and sai, who wore now chasing sasuke and a poor sakura.

"_why me…, why did I have to buy that box?"_ cry sakura silently.

-

-

Sasuke put down sakura after losing unwanted company.

"so sakura, what do you like to eat", as they appeared in a nice restaurant bar.

Sakura trying to put her self together after all that jumping, running, and ninja stuff.

Flash back:

"don't worry sakura, we lose them", sasuke said assuring.

"put me down, sasuke!" , said sakura who was now dizzy from the jumping he is been doing on the buildings, the good thing she isn't scared of highs.

"hey come on sakura don't tell me you don't like been hold by me" he smirk to her.

"TEME, bring back sakura-chan!" scream naruto, while sai draw one of his drawing to attack sasuke, but not to harm sakura.

Sasuke saw the ink drawing of a tiger charging at him and sakura, he did his sign hands and drew fire out his mouth. The ink tiger started burning and getting out of controlled, sai had no other choice then to bring back the drawing to the paper. (yeah, I don't know hoe exactly he does all that, but it my story and I have the right to wright it my own way)  
naruto did his clone jutsu, and summoned over 20 to chase over sauke.

Sasuke who already fought naruto clones beat them without braking a sweat.

Sakura who saw all this weir stuff happening to her was gawking.

"_what kind of people are they"_

"_**wow this guys are strong and not say hot, are we lucky to have this kind guys fighting over us?"**_

"_what are you talking about, im about to die, no thanks to you"_

"_**oh please…, you know you like when guys fight over you"**_

"_ok you might like to be fought over, but I don't!"_

"_**whatever"**_

Sakura was done talking to her inner, saw smoke everywhere and the two boys who wore chasing disappeared from her sight.

End of flashback

Sasuke started ordering for him and guess that sakura would like some tasty rice ball, he ordered for her too.

"hey you cant ordered for me ,you jerk, I haven't even ordered yet!" said now sakura as she now relics she was now sitting next to sasuke who was smirking even more.

Sasuke like this girl a lot, no girl ever call him a jerk or acted towards him like that, he was more interested in her.

"so what would you like, my cherry blossom", he said sexually.

"your cherry blossom, im not your!", she pop a vain out.

"why not? I like you, and when I like something I want, well I get it."

Sakura was about to pound the pretty face of this boy, but a voice stop her.

yay the third chapter;

sorry if i took too long, it just school and homework and testes! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

well im done with this.

so review and tell me who do you think is th strange person who stop sakura?

and for the people who waited and love my story thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

hey everyone sorry i havent been working on my . Angel in the cherry blossom tree , petals saga

and my sweet sakuchan sister.

but to make up for lazyness im writhing a new one, is call "the red riding hood sakura".

but im having some problem on choosing who will be the bad wolf or any character in the red riding hood story im writhing

so vote please: for the bad wolf

-garra

-sasuke

-naruto

-itachi

-deidara

-sai

-kakashi

-neji

-sasori

-kiba

-tobi

or

-kabuto

please review...


End file.
